Curved
by Streameh
Summary: A short one-shot about a reoccuring dream Bella has right before, during, and after she becomes a vampire that relates to the path her life takes.


**For The Domain's August [or whatever month] challenge. The prompt was "Straight ahead, one cannot go very far." Or something like that. XD **

**Oh, and it's from Bella's point of view...if you're that stupid and couldn't figure it out after the first sentence.**

*******

Every night I spent confined in the Cullen's house while the baby inside of me steadily grew larger, I dreamed the same dream. It wasn't that it was a bad dream, exactly; it was just really odd, and I couldn't figure out what it meant.

I always found myself walking down a perfectly straight road. It was a pretty ordinary one, with a few trees along the sides, but no houses, and it wasn't a road I recognized. After walking down this unfamiliar road for awhile (though it came to be familiar after a few nights), I would suddenly come to a wall.

It was made out of stone I suppose, but it was so smooth it was impossible to get a grip on it. And no matter how high I jumped in an attempt to grab a hold of the top, it was always out of my reach. The only outcome of these failures was that my dream-self acquired skinned knees and palms. Leaving the road and following the wall to try to find a way around it seemed like a bad idea; it was inevitable that I would get lost or hurt myself, and who knew what was lurking out there?

Every night I dreamed this. I came to expect it, but it became annoying very quickly. During the day I could almost forget about it, but even as I talked to Edward or Jacob or Seth or Rosalie and while my baby ravaged my body, it lingered in the very back of my mind.

But then something changed.

Or rather, _I _was chang_ing_.

I remember dropping my cup of blood. I remember pain…and then nothing. And I remember seeing my daughter, my Renesmee. Then all I remember was the suffocating darkness, followed the excruciating pain, the unquenchable fire burning through by body. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. I couldn't tell anyone to kill me. So why was I dreaming?

Yet I found myself walking down that lonely, ever-straight road that I had become so used to. But something was different. The fire in my body was still burning, but it was fading slowly. This time when I reached the wall that blocked my path, I decided to follow it away from the road. Eventually I came to an opening in the wall, and half-afraid yet desperately curious, my dream-self ducked through. As soon as I did, the burning stopped until only my throat ached with thirst. On the other side of the wall stood the Cullen's, with Edward at the front, waiting for me. I ran toward them, miraculously not tripping. When I made it to Edward I reached out to touch his cheek just as he softly whispered my name. I opened my eyes to reality to see his face in a new light, just as he finished murmuring my name. I had dreamed my dream for the last time.

***(Months later)***

As I lay in bed snuggled in Edward's solid arms, I thought for the first time in months of dreaming. The life I was living now was something I once dreamed of: I wasn't so much of a danger-magnet anymore, I could beat Emmett at arm-wrestling, and most of all, I would be with Edward forever. There was no dream that could ever compare to the reality that I would be spending an eternity with him, for that had been my most hoped-for wish when I was still human.

And then I thought about that dream that had plagued me in the days before I became a vampire. (Or had it been weeks? Time held little meaning anymore, as the days slipped by, and my human memories were kind of blurry.)

And I knew, I just knew, that if I were still able to sleep, to dream again, the wall that had blocked my path would be gone, and the road past it would curve sharply to the side, mirroring the course my life had taken. Because all the obstacles that stood in the way to my happiness had disapeared, and I had gone down a road that not so many had traveled.

And there was nothing, besides the feeling I got when Edward kissed me or the fact that he was mine until the world ended, that made me happier.

*******

**Eh. I just made some changes to it, so there it is for the second time. XD It's not that great, and kinda really short, but whatever. I'm supposed to be writing an essay about _The Odyssey_ and _The Long Walk, _but screw them. And screw Nigeria's government while I'm at it, cuz I don't want to do that project either. Ah well.**


End file.
